Sin With A Grin
by TheWritingMonster
Summary: James never thought he'd end up in this line of work, he never thought he'd be sinning with a grin. One sided Jamille. Rated for adult themes. Warning: Violence, Murder, Mentions of Rape. One Shot


_**AN: **This story is a prompt that I got from christinainwonderland, where James runs a human trafficking operation. I wanted it to be as dark as possible, and I added some extra creepy quirks to James' character as well as putting in Katie and Camille. All other people in this story are OC's. This is different from most of my stories so I hope you'll all enjoy this._

* * *

><p>"<em>Thank you for reminding me to sin with a grin."<em>

Shinedown (Sin With A Grin)

* * *

><p>A heavy sigh left his lips as he looked over all the photos of his current <em>inventory<em>, he was more than satisfied with what he had, but there was still that urge (need/want/desire) to have more. He did have a business to run after all, and having large stock was always more than good.

"James... Boss, Tif- Tiffany... she's..." the slender boy stuttered with fearful eyes when the other male glared harshly at him.  
>"Spit it out, Evan!" he yelled, his voice full of venom making the younger shiver.<br>"She's dead, I-I think Karen gave her too much this time," he rambled averting his dark eyes to the concrete floor and wrung his hands.  
>"We've lost 3 girls because of Karen's <em>medical expertise<em>," the brunette grumbled as he stood from behind his desk while opening the top drawer.  
>"Wh-What are you going to do boss?" Evan's eyes widened at the sight of the 9mm gun, the taller held in his hand.<br>"We're going to have a little _staff meeting _Evan," a malevolent smirk curled to his lips as he gestured for the other to exit the office. "Tell everyone to go to the loading dock, and fast."  
>"Yes boss," the boy scampered out the dimly lit room, being in a close proximity with the hazel eyed man made his skin crawl.<p>

Putting the gun into the waistband of his dark wash jeans, James thought of how his life had spiraled down to this dark and shady _industry_. He remembered all those stories of young women on TV who were taken from their homes, or right off the street and were sold around the world as slaves. At the time disgust and anger boiled in his stomach at what he'd heard those broken women say.

He _had_ made a promise, to never become like the animals who sold innocent girls to even more disgusting animals, for their own selfish desires. And here he was almost 30, doing just that, _breaking his own promises and destroying young lives. _

_He was too selfish for his own good. __(Too greedy to give a damn)_

Flipping his bangs out of his eyes, he kept his stride steady and calm, he couldn't let any of his employees see the anger settling heavily between his shoulder blades and tightening against his jaw just yet.

"Now, since we're all here, I bet you all can guess why you're standing here, little Tiffany's dead as you all can see," he sharply addresses his crew, the anger burning the tip of his tongue was held back from view to the surprise of Evan, who was cowering by one of the many cages and the other miss-fits awkwardly standing before the elder man. "Why hasn't anyone dumped Tiffany's body?"  
>"N-No one boss, w-we were going to put her in the freeze with the others," Alex, a large muscle bound young man said looking to their leader with fearful eyes. "Or d-did you want her to be burned?"<p>

Narrowing his eyes he contemplated the options, on one hand he did want to _save_her, but he didn't really enjoy Tiffany as he had the others, so he went against keeping her in the freezer; burning her would be better. Before looking back to the large boy he looked to the over eager red-head and glared harshly at her, she shivered noticeably.

"Burn her, it's just such a shame to see such a pretty girl dead," he looked at the teenage girl's body splayed like a rag doll on the cold cement, her skin turning translucent as she got colder. "Alex, take her to the incinerator, and make sure you clean out the ashes this time."  
>"Yes boss," the large boy squeaked then hefted the dead girl's frail body over his shoulder, he hurried out the room as if his feet were on fire.<p>

Pulling the gun from his waist band, he twirled the firearm lazily in his hand before pointing it to Karen, who he recalled was always bragging at how she'd be a brilliant doctor, just like _Logan_, only he wouldn't be _**so**_stupid to let the girls die in his care.

"Evan tells me, Karen that you gave little Tiffany too much of her usual," his voice was smooth like silk, making the petite girl feel a false sense of calm.  
>"W-Well, she kept asking for more, so I gave her more," she looked to him sheepishly, hoping that he'd forgive her this time.<br>"She was addicted to heroin, giving her more morphine doesn't- you know what, I'm done with this," his jaw clenched as his did his grip on the gun with every step he took towards her, his eyes flooded with rage, like a lion ready to pounce on his prey.

Fear contorted her expression when the muzzle of the gun pressed against her forehead. Her body shook as tears began streaming down her now flushed cheeks. The others simply watched in fearful silence as their leader maliciously stared down the girl before him, a cruel grin curling to his lips.

"N-No! James, Boss, Sir! Please... I-I'm sorry! Please! It was a mistake, I won't do it again," she babbled, desperation and fear making her stomach twist painfully, tears blurring her vision. "Forgive me!"

Not a word passed from his lips as he pulled the trigger, the sound echoed throughout the warehouse, the other girls in their respective cages shrieked in fear, their frail, cold bodies shaking at the sight of the now dead young woman, her body slowly soaking in a growing pool of blood, the sinister smile firmly on his lips as her eyes fogged over.

"Zach! You and Casey get rid of this filth; I don't want her to smell the place up, Evan, clean up the blood," he ordered, his voice calm like the morning tide of the Pacific Coast as he put his gun back into the waistband of his pants.  
>"Yes, Boss," they hurried to perform their assignments in fear of ending up like the dead girl they were now disposing of.<p>

Running a hand through his thick hair, he sighed feeling some of the tension leave his shoulders while the grin on his lips shifted into a smirk as he walked along the cages of the still fearful girls. Well, they were _always_ afraid.

"Why'd you kill her, James?" a soft, but strong voice probed him, forcing him to turn to the source.  
>"Because Katie, that idiot would end up costing me too much money," he chuckled darkly, his hazel eyes bore into the young girl's doe brown eyes; she shivered as he forward slightly.<br>"B-But you didn't have to kill her, you could get someone else to do her job," she did her best to hold his intense gaze while struggling to swallow down the fear bubbling along the walls of her esophagus.

James studied the young girl, who despite all the drugs she'd done on her own looked healthy and strong, but her eyes told him the same thing all the others in the warehouse screamed to him. _She was scared (__terrified__) of him_. That alone would have made him feel powerful, but Katie's still innocent face made a twinge of guilt twist in the bottom of his heart.

"She'd only screw up what ever else I'd tell her to do," he replied gruffly turning away from her before the guilt would fester and spread like mold.

Katie slumped against the grimy wall of her cage, her heart hammering loudly in her ears, but not loud enough to drown out the distinct screams of Camille, who no doubt was kicking and screaming against the brunette's strong grip on her. The young girl thanked every deity she could think of, for not being James' _favorite_.

"Camille, darling you should know by now how this works," he sneered into the girl's pale, terror struck face. "You're not going anywhere lovely."

Throwing the dark haired girl into his own private room, he felt that disgusting twinge of guilt disappear from his body. Instead, the usual animistic hunger, and perverse lust filled him as he overpowered the always cowering teenage girl below him. He'd piece together his cold exterior for all to see, because after all he was selfish, he didn't care about _anyone _else.

_At least, that's what he'll tell himself after looking in __**her**__ eyes again._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please leave a review with your questions, comments, critiques andor concerns. Thank you for reading. xoxo_**


End file.
